Tollubo (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Tollubo was a former Av-Matoran who was transformed into a Shadow Matoran in the Fractures universe. History Early Life Similarly to most other Matoran of Light, Tollubo began his life as an Av-Matoran on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, Tollubo aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, he was eventually placed in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by maintaining the core of the universe, Karda Nui, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Tollubo gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Tollubo was imbued with emotions and became self-aware. With the point of divergence taking place later in his life, it can only be assumed that this version of Tollubo enjoyed the same 40,000 years of peace in Karda Nui that his counterpart did in the Core Universe and that he too developed a strong friendship with another Av-Matoran named Mesa. Time Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Tollubo was amongst the minority of the Av-Matoran who were separated from the rest of the tribe. Deeply saddened by the prospect of losing his memories and never seeing Mesa again, the young Matoran of Light altered his color scheme to silver and grey in the hopes that it would remind him of the grey skies of Karda Nui and prompt him to one day return. Tollubo was swiftly relocated to the small settlement of Bo-Koro in the Mainland Swamp of the Southern Continent, where he encountered a number of different Matoran of Plantlife. However, he swiftly grew bored of the peaceful, picturesque nature of his new village and resolved to travel the Matoran Universe, in search of adventure. For a considerable number of years, Tollubo settled on Stelt, where he became involved in an illicit gang of dockyard thugs, capturing harbor-bound vessels and looting them of their goods. This job provided the Av-Matoran with stability for many years. After 4,000 years of prominence, however, the actions of the wandering Toa Lesovikk put a fatal end to the gang's activities and Tollubo was injured after being caught in an explosion. Seeking repairs but living in a time where Karzahni's experimental "rebuilding" process was frowned upon, Tollubo was forced to consult with the Makuta of Stelt, offering his service to the Brotherhood in exchange for healing. The Makuta agreed to Tollubo's request but, instead of relieving him of the pain, had the Av-Matoran sent to Destral, forcing him to endure further agony. When he landed on the Brotherhood of Makuta's island fortress, Tollubo was experimented on by Makuta Chirox. The Makuta attempted several of his prototype Shadow Leech formulas on the Matoran and, while none of them were successful in transforming him into a Shadow Matoran, it is clear that his experimental procedure had a deep-rooted psychological and physical impact on his body. Brotherhood of Makuta Whilst serving the Brotherhood, Tollubo's identity as an Av-Matoran remained unknown as neither he nor the Makuta were aware of his true role. With no known elemental abilities presenting themselves during testing, it was assumed that he was a Fe-Matoran on account of his coloration. Thus, he became Makuta Chirox's personal assistant for a short length of time. Whilst serving the organization, Tollubo was known to have participated in the assassination of a Toa of Psionics, having accompanied Makuta Gorast on a brief excursion. At some point in his life, Tollubo also encountered Metru Nui's former Military Commander in Chief, Glacii. After an armed skirmish between the two, the Ko-Matoran eventually emerged victorious and the Av-Matoran escaped, his pride wounded. Tollubo's loyalty came to an abrupt end roughly 1,300 years ago, when the Toa Hagah's rebellion took place and he witnessed the execution of Makuta Chirox's entire Toa Hagah team. The Av-Matoran then came to realize he would find no shelter through servitude to the Makuta. Fearful for his own life, the Matoran of Light researched as much of Makuta Teridax's Grand Plan as he could before departing Destral and fleeing into the wilderness of the Southern Matoran Universe. The fragments of information that he learnt pertained to a detailed map of the Southern Continent. The Matoran spent many years of his life traveling the more volcanic regions of the Matoran Universe in hopes of evading Brotherhood pursuit. During this time, he began a nomadic life in the Southern Island Chain, where he faced challenge every day. It was at this point that Tollubo developed a dislike for the Matoran in the more civilized, developed Northern regions of the Matoran Universe, often accusing them of being pansified and soft. For a considerable number of years, Tollubo traversed the Southern Island Chains, frequently encountering dangerous Rahi. It was at this point that he came into contact with Toa Zaria. After living rough following his discovery that the Brotherhood were purging all Toa of Iron and Magnetism from the Matoran Universe, he was hostile towards the former servant of the hated organization and ordered him to leave the island solely on the merit that he was not a Makuta. However, Tollubo would later claim to have received Toa Zaria's autograph, indicating that the Toa of Iron had offered him shelter before learning of his true identity. Destiny War Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Recognizing the extent of this fault, the Order of Mata Nui emerged from secrecy and established a unified counter-rebellion to combat the Brotherhood of Makuta. Exploiting his status as a Matoran, Tollubo was known to have infiltrated the ranks of the Order of Mata Nui during this period, posing as a Matoran footsoldier and relaying information to the Brotherhood of Makuta. ''Frozen Calling'' Tollubo accompanied the Po-Matoran Garnax and five other Matoran on his trip to Elysium, one of two assassins provided by the Cult of Darkness. However, he and his partner, the Su-Matoran Varis, were actually in the pay of Makuta Dredzek and had orders to eliminate the Po-Matoran. During the flight Drezdek and Tollubo were in contact, the former giving the assassins the go-ahead while Tollubo and Varis pushed for a higher price. After the airship landed outside the Bunker, Varis and Tollubo remained topside as Garnax and Algor went down to collect the treasure and Kraata inside. The pair quickly disposed of the remaining assassins and proceeded with their mission. Tollubo began pouring the fuel intended for the Airship down the ventilation and into the Bunker, following it up with an explosive charge. After the job was done, Tollubo and Varis hijacked the airship, killing the Le-Matoran pilot and taking off. The second half of their mission was to crash the airship into the Coliseum, turning the structure into a fiery inferno. As Tollubo was putting the ship on auto-pilot he caught a glimpse of Glonor in the cargo bay and sent Varis after him. After shutting his communicator off he noticed a second stowaway, the Ko-Matoran Glacii. The Shadow Matoran quickly finished preparing the ship and charged down into the cargo bay to eliminate the two. He arrived to see Varis lying dead on the floor, Glonor and Glacii standing over him. He shot the Police Chief in the chest and holding Glonor at gun point. The Av-Matoran, unwilling to give up, provoked Tollubo to shoot at him, ducking behind a vat of Energized Protodermis at the last moment. The bullet broke the side of the vat, causing energized protodermis to spray out onto Tollubo. The Shadow Matoran was not destined to be transformed by the substance, and the energized protodermis began to melt his armor. As Tollubo withered in agony, Glacii attacked him, landing a punch on the assassin's chin. The Ko-Matoran then proceeded to wrench the firearm from Tollubo's hand and shot the Shadow Matoran in the chest, killing him. Glacii soon died from the wound inflicted by the bullet hole, and all three corpses were incinerated when Glonor detonated an explosive inside the vat of energized protodermis, preventing any of them to be transported to the Red Star for revival. Quotes Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' *''Frozen Calling'' Trivia *Despite Mesa being alive in the Fractures alternate universe, Tollubo claims to have killed her by firing a Cordak Blaster at her head. This is likely a lie and highlights his insanity as his counterpart has met Mesa's Fractures counterpart. Category:Matoran Category:Shadow Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Av-Matoran